


Sin Alas

by Anleioz



Series: Between angels and others creatures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anleioz/pseuds/Anleioz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdiendo algo importante podrías ganar algo aún mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Alas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, vale, no es mi culpa si hay mucho OoC, sobretodo con Oikawa-- Bueno, quizás sí sea mi culpa, pero se la echaré de nuevo toda a mi mejor amiga, que sé que leerá esto.

Los ángeles existen, y lo digo con toda certeza aunque me llamen loco igual que con los aliens.

Existen. ¿Qué cómo estoy tan seguro? Porque los he visto. Bueno, no precisamente "los", pero sí que he visto a uno de ellos por lo menos, y... Dios, es el ser mas hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, me pregunto si así serán todos los ángeles.

Cabellos grises faltos de pigmento, con un gracioso y lindo ahogue. Con la piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana fina y un lunar junto a su ojo izquierdo que a veces dan ganas de besar y acariciar. Y, para terminarlo, unos hermosos ojos color ámbar que me dejaron con la mandíbula inferior por el suelo en cuanto los vi.

Tiene una sonrisa hermosa que parece iluminar literalmente su cara, una risa encantadora que me hizo gritar internamente como colegiala la primera vez que la escuché, también tiene un pequeño complejo de Mamá Gallina que en ocasiones es divertido y adorable.

Koushi. Sugawara Koushi. Un ángel caído del cielo hacia esta mundana tierra humana. El ser más hermoso que he conocido. Y sí, me he enamorado de él y no estoy ni un poco arrepentido.

Es reconfortante regresar a casa después de la universidad y verlo ahí, sentado en el sofá o en mi cama, descansando o leyendo un libro mientras me espera.

Cuando él me sonríe, me siento realmente la persona mas dichosa de todo el planeta. No, de todas las galaxias.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Dejo mis cosas sobre el escritorio junto a mi cama, sentándome en esta con cansancio

Él se acomoda, arrimándose a la esquina para darme espacio por si me quiero acostar y, ¿para qué mentir? Lo hago, estoy que muero de sueño. Es culpa de los aliens...

-Bien, he estado muy aburrido últimamente- Cierra el libro que tiene en la manos, en la portada dice "Espacio Exterior" (con razón no encontraba ese libro). Su mirada pasa inmediatamente a mí, viéndose serio e incluso un poco preocupado- Te ves cansado

-Los Aliens

-Te dije que durmieras temprano- Me regaña con esa expresión tan seria que da escalofríos, impropia de él- Anda, duerme un poco

-Pero...

-Hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar y mañana no tienes clases

Dejo escapar un bostezo para luego hacer un puchero infantil. Me siento como un niño al que su madre lo está mandando temprano a la cama- No estoy cansado

-Tus ojeras dicen lo contrario

-No tengo ojeras, se me corrió el delineador

-Tooru...

Bostezo de nuevo antes de sacarme los zapatos con los pies y acomodarme en la cama.

-Descansa- Ese suave susurro se escucha tan lejano mientras me voy quedando dormido que incluso creería que esa voz tan dulce viene de mis propios sueños

Cuando despierto aún estoy vestido con la ropa con la que me fui a la universidad, y la habitación está a oscuras. El reloj digital en la mesita de noche marca las 10:15 pm y aún estoy cansado, pero hay una razón por la cual me desperté: hambre. Me ruge el estómago.

Salgo de la cama y, ni bien doy los primeros pasos, siento como me duelen las rodillas. Esto ocurre cuando te acuestas con jeans ajustados puestos.

Busco una ropa cómoda para andar por casa, antes de que los pantalones me sigan pupa las articulaciones de las piernas, más todavía, quiero decir. Y descalzo por el mundo hasta la sala.

En la mesa del comedor encuentro otra vez a Suga ojeando un libro más, parece demasiado sumido en ello como para percatarse de buenas a primeras que me estoy acercando a él por la espalda.

Me detengo antes de poder acercarme más, observando su espalda desnuda fijamente por unos segundos.

Algo falta.

Suga es un Ángel, pero no tiene alas.

Él sólo tiene una, en una parte de su espalda, no hay más que una especie de cicatriz, una marca extraña, que está sólo para decir que allí había algo, pero ya no.

Ah, cierto. Ya recuerdo porqué él sigue aquí. Lo había estado ignorando.

Hace unos meses me encontré con una persona en el estacionamiento del conjunto de departamentos donde vivo. Él literalmente se cayó desde lo alto, estrepitosamente, y por un momento pensé que acaba de ver un suicidio.

Pero simplemente se levantó, sacudiendo una túnica blanca llena de tierra que traía puesta, y me miró como si nada. Iba a seguir caminando a no sé dónde, entonces fue que se desmayó, y yo terminé llevándolo conmigo a mi departamento.

Solamente noté su única ala cuando ya estábamos dentro del departamento, bastante tarde a decir verdad. Pero estaba mas impactado por el hecho de que cayó del cielo y no se mató... detalles.

La historia me pareció tan alocada e inverosímil que me la guardé para mí mismo.

Un ángel que cayó del cielo porque perdió una de sus alas y al que le es imposible recordar qué ocurrió antes, o siquiera si fue un "accidente".

Siempre olvido la razón por la que él está aquí, porqué no puede irse, porqué ha permanecido a mi lado durante el último medio año (quizás un poco más). Probablemente sea porque me gusta creer que sigue aquí por mí, aunque sea una mentira.

Me pregunto si se marchará cuando encuentre lo que perdió. Esa idea me entristece un poco.

También me preocupa qué pasará si no la recupera. Su ala era tan grande... la arrastraba un poco cuando caminaba, ahora, varios meses después, puedo notar que ha reducido mucho su tamaño.

Doy la vuelta a la mesa hasta quedar frente a él, sentándome en una de las sillas y observándolo fijamente con la barbilla apoyada en la superficie de la mesa.

Me observa extrañado, probablemente porque me creía durmiendo todavía- Pensé que dormirías hasta mañana. ¿Ocurre algo?

¿Su rostro se veía tan demacrado antes? ¿Sus ojos se veían así de tristes?

-Te ves cansado

-No lo estoy- Vuelve su vista al libro de forma evasiva, pero sé que realmente no está leyendo

Bajo el objeto con una mano, asomándome por encima de la mesa.

-¿Qué estás...?

-¿Extrañas el cielo?- La pregunta sale de la nada, provocando en él una expresión confusa y sorprendida

-¿Eh?- Niega con la cabeza lentamente, sin convencerme del todo- En realidad no, se está bien aquí

-¿Entonces es por tu ala perdida?- Estoy preocupado y seguramente él lo nota en mi rostro

-¿Mi ala?- Por unos segundos me mira fijamente, sin expresión alguna, como procesando lo que acabo de preguntarle. Considero chasquear los dedos frente a su rostro, pero él rápidamente cambia a una expresión nerviosa, riendo en voz baja- ¿Estás preocupado por mí?

-...Puede ser

-¿Te preocupa mi ala?- La sonrisa que esboza está muy lejos de ser burlona o sarcástica, y su voz suena tan meliflua como si estuviera hablándole a un niño. Eso me ofende... sólo un poco

-Te ves... diferente. Pareces agotado, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Asiente con la cabeza, aun sonriendo, y baja su rostro a la altura del mío para observarme a los ojos. Siento, por unos segundos, que mantenemos un concurso de miradas en donde el que parpadee primero le debe responder al otro.

-¿Entonces no te hace falta? ¿No la necesitas?- Siempre creí que las alas de un ángel eran algo como los pulmones para el ser humano, no lo sé, ¿sus corazones?

Sin embargo, guarda silencio por mas tiempo del que me gustaría, desviando la mirada con una expresión de culpa.

-Sugawara...

-Intenté encontrarla, pero...- Una expresión dolorosa aparece en su rostro y es entonces cuando más siento ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza- simplemente no pude. No la hallo en ningún lugar

Me levanto de la silla con algo de brusquedad, tomando su mano y tirando de su brazo.

-Te ayudaré a buscarla

-No, Tooru, está bien...

Me giro para encararle una vez más, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-No quiero seguir viendo esos ojos tristes

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios mientras se pone de pie, zafándose con delicadeza del agarre- Entiende, no podremos encontrarla...

Guardo silencio por un largo rato, y él tampoco dice nada más. Es un silencio realmente pesado y fúnebre, incómodo y desagradable.

-¿Por qué te rindes?

Su expresión y su voz son extremadamente apesadumbradas- Me rendí desde el momento en que caí a la tierra, Tooru

* * *

Han pasado algunos días y, a pesar de eso, me siento realmente abatido.

Admito que he estado buscando esa ala... sin éxito alguno, claro está. También me he estado preguntando muchas cosas, la mayoría con una respuesta que estoy seguro no quiero escuchar.

Suga no tienes sus dos alas, tampoco no tiene ninguna... ¿sigue siendo un ángel?

¿Él está tan mal porque perdió un ala, o porque ya no está en el cielo?

¿Qué le ocurrirá si no recupera su ala? ¿Y si pierde la que le queda?

¿Los ángeles pueden morir?

Un golpe en la nuca me saca de mis divagaciones, y cuando me giro me encuentro con un entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Kusokawa!- Un segundo balón amenaza con golpearme en el rostro

-¡No, no, no! ¡Iwa-chan, me rindo!

-Deja de estar en las nubes o la próxima irá directo a tu rostro

-¡Eres demasiado agresivo!

¿Mi respuesta? El balón.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Bufa irritado mientras recoge los balones de fútbol del suelo

-Iwa-chan, ¿crees en los ángeles?

-¿Qué?- Enarca una ceja, pateando los balones hacia su lugar sin dejar de mirarme- ¿Cambiaste a los aliens por ángeles?

Esa pregunta me ofende e inflando el pecho frunzo el ceño de igual manera- ¡Jamás! Sólo dime

-¿Y yo qué sé? Nunca he visto uno

-¿Pero crees?

-¿Creer? Bueno, supongo que sí

-¿Y qué harías si tuvieras que encontrar el ala de uno? No, espera, ¿un ángel puede morir si le falta un ala? ¿O sólo vive así y ya?

-Dame un segundo, voy a llamar a los de Psiquiatría- Tomo el celular rápidamente, escondiéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones- ¡Dame mi teléfono, idiota!

-¡Iwa-chan, estoy hablando en serio!

-¡Pues yo también, ahora dame!

Algunos de los que pasan cerca se nos quedan viendo, pero la mayoría ya nos conoce y simplemente siguen su camino. No es como si realmente hiciera falta separarnos, así que sólo nos ignoran.

Por otro parte, consigo al final retener a Iwaizumi un rato más, aunque no sin llevarme unos buenos golpes y que me lanzara ese estúpido y feo Nokia viejo.

-Si un ángel pierde sus alas pasa a ser un ángel caído, ¿no? Ahí tienes tu anhelada respuesta- Sus gruñidos son algo intimidantes, igual que su expresión- ¿Ya puedo irme? Tengo clases

-Con esa cara asustarás a las chicas... y no, ¡no puedes irte! ¡Iwa-chan!

-¡Está bien, deja de gritar tanto! ¡Y suéltame!

Y lo suelto antes de que me tiré otra vez su celular.

-Es un ángel que cayó del cielo, porque perdió un ala, y no ha tenido problemas viviendo aquí durante varios meses pero se ha estado viendo muy triste y desgastado- Trato de hablar lo mas despacio posible, aunque termino soltando todo rápidamente y con una mirada amenazante sobre mí

Sin embargo no me dice nada, sólo se queda callado un largo rato, pensativo. Por unos segundos me ponen ligeramente nervioso.

-Tierra llamando a Hajime, ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?!

-¡¡Cállate que estoy estoy pensando!!

-No he dicho nada, nada de nada...

Al cabo de un rato más, y estoy seguro de que es porque ya casi es su hora de clases, vuelve a hablar aunque no para gritarme.

-Si las alas son lo que hacen a un ángel... bueno, eso, un ángel... si pierde una supongo que queda vagando entre un ángel y un ¿ángel caído? Una persona- Siento que lo estoy enredando, pero es divertido ver a Iwa-chan así- Probablemente termine por dejar de existir o algo así en el caso de no poder pertenecer a ningún extremo

La idea me pone de los nervios, ¿Suga dejaría de existir?

-¿Y si... perdiera la otra?

-Pues supongo que terminaría volviéndose un ángel caído

-¿Y...?

-¡Maldición, Oikawa, deja de preguntarme tanto!

-¡Pero Iwa-chaaaaan...!

-No. Vete al diablo. Tengo clases, hasta nunca

* * *

Son las 9 de la noche y salí de la universidad a las 3, y el encargado de la tienda donde trabajo no me dejó ir, alegando que me veía mal... no he ido a casa todavía y sigo buscando lo mismo, con los mismos resultados.

Bien, tengo que admitir que quiero rendirme, estoy agotado, tengo hambre y quiero dormir... también quiero ir al baño hace media hora. Pero, esos ojos tan tristes, no quiero verlos así, es un crimen que ojos tan hermosos se vean tan afligidos como para darte la impresión de estar a punto de llorar.

Termino dejando todo y yendo a casa, arrastrando los pies por las escaleras y hasta el departamento, donde la única persona que me espera está como siempre leyendo en el sofá de la sala. y como siempre, me recibe con una sonrisa, pero la siento tan forzada. Es esto lo que no quiero ver más.

-Sugawara- Dejo las cosas de la universidad sobre la mesa del comedor antes de ir a sentarme en el sofá también

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes qué ocurrirá si no encuentras tu ala?- Un silencio fúnebre envuelve la sala en cuanto formulo esa pregunta- La verdad

Deja escapar un suspiro, pesado, abatido, como si estuviera rindiéndose a evadir más mis preguntas.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Tooru?

-Porque me preocupa qué pasará contigo...

De nuevo sólo silencio.

Su mirada gacha escapa a un punto inexistente del suelo, perdida y con un atisbo de angustia que se me hace imposible ignorar.

-¿Te sentirías mal si dijera que ya no podré estar contigo?- Tanto su voz como su expresión son lastimeras, me hacen querer abrazarle, no me gusta para nada ver esto

-¿Te sentirías mal si te dijera que te extrañaré?

-Sí...

-Pues yo también

Suga se mantiene cabizbajo, mirando el libro aunque sin leerlo, simplemente para tener el pretexto de no mirarme a la cara. Aunque yo mismo tampoco quiero.

Me acomodo en el mueble, estirándome de largo a largo y terminando por apoyar la cabeza sobre el libro en su regazo, encontrándome con la mirada más triste que he visto en mi vida. Siento un nudo en la garganta, parece como si pudiera romper a llorar ahí mismo en cualquier segundo.

-¿Quieres Mapo Tofu?

Niega lentamente con la cabeza y responde en voz baja- No siento hambre

-¿Algo de beber?

-Tampoco sed

-Tú...

-Tampoco estoy cansado, Oikawa, y no es necesario que hagas nada por mí

-Pero...

Cubre mis ojos con una de sus manos y con la otra juega con mi cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos y haciendo resortes.

La sensación me da cosquillas y me hace reír, olvidando por segundos que hasta entonces me encontraba desaireado.

-¿Quieres que te diga algo, Tooru? - Su tono de voz es de nuevo melifluo, casi como si estuviera canturreando las palabras. Con los ojos tapados me es fácil imaginarle sonriendo

-¿Algo cómo qué?

-Algo sobre los ángeles, ¿quieres saberlo?- Asiento con una sonrisa, sintiéndome como un niño al que le cuentan una historia- Nosotros no sentimos ni hambre ni sed, pero me gusta el sabor del Mapo Tofu Súper Picante. Ah, el frío y el calor sólo los siento hasta cierto punto, también; y las heridas física nos duelen al igual que a ustedes pero sólo cuando estamos aquí- Guarda silencio por unos segundos, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras continúa jugando con los mechones de cabello sueltos. La imagen suya sonriendo se desvanece poco a poco, hasta que vuelve a hablar- Oh, y también podemos amar, ¿lo sabías? Mucho mas intensamente que las personas, aunque no sé si es bueno o malo... odiar, y querer, rencor, ira, tristeza, podemos sentir todo lo que ustedes, ¿lo sabías, Tooru? ¿Que tengo las mismas emociones que tú?

No supe exactamente en qué momento, pero él se había acercado más a mí, susurrándome al oído, como si no quisiera que nadie más que yo lo oyera en la vacía sala, en este vacío y solitario departamento que habitamos sólo nosotros dos.

Se vuelve a separar de mí, revolviendo con suavidad mi cabello antes de volver a enredarlo entre sus dedos.

-A veces, quisiera no ser un ángel- Esa confesión la hace con un tono de voz que no consigo distinguir, no sé si lo dice con ilusión o melancolía, o una mezcla de ambas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría saber lo que es "Rugir el Estómago"- Una suave risa escapa de sus labios y se me contagia- También quiero saber lo que es cuando esa persona que te gusta se abraza porque hace frío, o te pone una chaqueta sobre los hombros, su chaqueta

Suelto una risa espontánea, algo más ruidosa de lo que quisiera- ¿Todos los ángeles son así de cursis?

-No, pero imagino que no soy sólo yo- Distingo como trata de ocultar su risa entedientes sin mucho éxito

-Hey, no hagas eso

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me gusta tu risa, no te la guardes para ti- Hago un puchero, alcanzando a oír su carcajada

-Eres como un niño, ¿sabes?- Comienza a peinarme con los dedos, aunque luego acaricia mis mejillas con la misma mano- Hay varias razones por las me gustaría ser como tú, la verdad, pero... la razón que tiene más peso es que me haría realmente feliz continuar aquí, contigo, y tengo miedo de lo que sea que vaya a suceder de ahora en adelante... porque ya no quiero volver a ascender, sólo quiero permanecer aquí como una persona común y corriente

Imaginaba su rostro sumamente triste, pero no imaginé que estuviera llorando hasta que sentí algunas gotas rodar hasta mi cara.

Ahora sé porqué cubrió mis ojos. Mientras él me hablaba, yo podía imaginarme la expresión que quisiera en su rostro, "Ojos que no ven, Corazón que no siente". Lo estuve imaginando con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin embargo lo mas probable es que estuviera haciendo esfuerzos para sonar tranquilo y dar esa imagen.

Siento el nudo en la garganta mas apretado que antes, y es cuando me percato de que no desapareció en ningún momento. Siento que respirar me quema en la garganta y el pecho.

Sin embargo y con la voz temblorosa consigo decir lo que hace rato quería.

-Suga

-Koushi está bien

-¿Sabías que te amo, Koushi?

Aparto su mano con cuidado, sintiendo nuevamente un par de lágrimas caer sobre mi rostro.

Imaginar su expresión me dolió, pero verla hace que el corazón se me destroce. El rostro bañado en lágrima, los ojos rojos y acuosos, las mejillas tan sonrojadas por el mismo llanto; no me gusta.

Sus labios tiemblan, entreabiertos a medio camino de decir algo. Lo veo cerrar lo ojos y respirar hondo, intentando tomar el suficiente aire para hablar.

-Tooru, yo también te amo

Su voz quebrada me raya en los oídos, a pesar de lo feliz que me hubiesen hecho sus palabras en circunstancias normales.

-¿Esto es pecado?

Niega con la cabeza, no siendo capaz de continuar hablando. Con una mano seca algunas lágrimas suyas de mi rostro, y las mías propias; a estas alturas, ni siquiera noté el momento en el que comencé a llorar también.

Me levanto del sofá con las piernas temblándome y la rodilla doliéndome. Me mira desde el lugar, triste, preguntando con la mirada a dónde estoy yendo.

Sin decir una palabra me acerco, porque justo ahora hablar resulta sumamente doloroso, y lo tomo en brazos, cosa que me cuesta cuando comienzo a andar hacia mi habitación. No quiero hacer nada más que no sea estar juntos, no quiero; el hecho de no tener trabajos cercanos y de que hoy no me hallan dejado ir a trabajar sólo me da más  ganas, más motivos.

Mi cuarto está a oscuras, pero tengo suficiente memoria como para recordar la distribución de mis cosas y llegar sano y salvo hasta mi cama.

Termino dejándolo en el colchón, y acomodándome a su lado sin soltarlo, sin dejar de abrazarle.

-Tooru...

-No digas nada- Hablar también me está costando- Pero quiero saber una cosa, ¿sabías que ibas a... desparecer?

-Se suponía, esta noche- Siento que con esas palabras algo dentro de mí volvió a romperse, a pesar de que pensé que ya no podía hacerlo más

-Entonces sólo quédate aquí, así, conmigo...- Me aferro más al agarre y, al mismo tiempo, él me corresponde al abrazo

-Buenas noches, Tooru

Busco su rostro, depositando un beso en sus labios. Es simple, no más que la definición literal de "Beso".

-Hubiese sido más lindo si no fuera el primero y último

Ambos soltamos una risa por lo bajo, con desgano, para luego estrecharnos lo más que sea posible en ese abrazo.

Si hay algo que quiero en la mañana, es despertar y encontrar a Koushi Sugawara a mi lado. Es lo único que realmente quiero.

* * *

Recién despertar lo primero que siento es dolor de cabeza, y seguido de este el ardor de mis ojos por haber estado llorando la noche anterior.

Recuerdo que en ningún momento me he quitado los contactos, así que me dirijo al baño con prisas a hacerlo, chocando en el camino con la puerta.

A pesar de que quiero, no logro recordar de buenas a primeras el porqué lloraba, sin embargo la sensación de vacío no se desvanece. Con la cara empapada y nuevamente con la visión borrosa, me dirijo de nuevo al cuarto a buscar las gafas.

Un suspiro de pesadez escapa de mis labios cuando caigo en cuenta de qué me había hecho llorar anoche: una habitación vacía, sin Koushi, sin la persona que más quiero ver. Aunque en el fondo lo esperaba, todavía es doloroso.

Salgo de allí rumbo a la cocina, en busca de algo para matar hambre y a medio camino me percato de que huele a comida. Hasta ahora no lo había notado.

Decir que fui con calma a la cocina sería una mentira, literalmente salté hasta allí, tropezando con un florero y casi tirándolo al piso. Una vez allí, lo que veo me provoca una mezcla de felicidad y confusión.

-¡Idiota, hoy no fuiste a clases!- Sí, la confusión en parte es porque Iwa-chan está en mi cocina

-Buenas tardes, Tooru- La otra parte es porque ahí está Koushi también

Tengo la boca abierta sin saber qué diablos decir o hacer ante la sonrisa que temía perder y la amenazante mirada de mi mejor amigo.

-Esperen, ¿ya se conocieron?

Ambos se miran mutuamente antes de encogerse de hombros- Más o menos

-¡No es justo, me ocultan algo!

-Siéntate y espera el almuerzo

-Sí, Mamás...

En este preciso momento no tengo idea de lo que esté ocurriendo, pero él sigue aquí, y eso sólo hace que una sonrisa boba aparezca en mi rostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí sólo diré que... meh-- (?)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, se les agradece uwu
> 
> An


End file.
